Moonlit Space Fox
by BluffBrant
Summary: While replaying the night he discovered about his burden and why he was hated, Naruto unintentionally comes upon an abandoned training ground where his life will be forever changed. For better or for worse? Find out. Naruto/Krystal Pairing.
1. Captured by Moonlight

This is my very first fan fiction story posting here by me. This is a Naruto/Star Fox crossover. I was inspired by a lot of the pictures I've seen of Krystal, and suddenly decided to write this when I couldn't find any other stories. Please review. I need criticism to help me. No flames please. Thank you and now on with the story.

**Moonlit Space Fox**

* * *

**Captured By Moonlight, Chapter 1**

I would like to start by saying my name is Uzumaki Naruto, newly appointed Genin of Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village. From here I would like, key word being like, to say I loved a normal ninja life with friends and family. Sadly that's not the case. I would 'like' to say I don't have a demon sealed inside me that has made my life a living hell, but that is sadly not true either. You see, the day I was born my village was attacked by the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the only way to stop it was to seal it into a living host. An adult's chakra was already far too developed to handle having a demon sealed inside him/her, so the demon had to be sealed inside a newly born baby for the sealing to be effective. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, I was the only baby born on that day.

Since that day I have lived alone; I had no parents, no friends, and I could only count three people cared for me until Iruka-sensei came along. The villager's hate, anger, and grief of the Kyuubi attack were sadly vented upon me; I was the scapegoat of every negative emotion that came from that fateful day. I was kicked from the orphanage that the old man, or Third Hokage, forced to take care of me at the ripe age of 5. I lived on the streets scrapping for food and using whatever shelter I could find until my ninth birthday. On that night, I was alone sleeping in the only shelter that I could find at the moment. Under a piece of cardboard in a dead end alley. I was awoken by the feeling of intense blinding pain. Fortunately, the pain rendered me unconscious, allowing all of the torture I received bearable.

When I came to I was in white room, on a bed with many machines near it that were hooked up to me. A hospital. The Third Hokage came to visit me. It seemed he was unaware of the fact that I was homeless for 4 years. He gave me an apartment to live in and even would give me a monthly allowance that I could hopefully live off of. From then on I lived a in an apartment by myself, barely making it by due to the fact that I could only by essentials from few stores, and even then the prices were high above normal. That same year I applied, with the help of the old man, to the ninja academy, hoping to find a way to gain money and a way of self defense. I failed. Three times in a row. Although, I believe it wasn't exactly my fault since I rarely got any help, and that was usually when the help was actually counter productive.

My story starts here.

XXXXXXX

I walked down the streets of Konoha replaying last night events in my head. After a quick review, I came to a conclusion. To put it simply, it sucked. Not only did I find out the reason my entire village hated me, but I was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll by a traitor. It was all due to my foolishness and desperation to become a ninja. In retrospect I probably should have seen something like that coming. I mean Mizuki never treated me fairly or nicely before, so why would he suddenly have a change of heart. Iruka-sensei always told me to use my head more often; I think I should start to actually use that advice. On the lighter side, I _did_ become a ninja, and I got to kick the crap of the traitor. Oddly enough, it actually felt good venting some anger onto someone instead of bottling it up like I usually do.

"I'm such and idiot." I say to myself as I continue walking, not seeming to take notice of the fact that I was no where near where I thought I was. When I _did_ decide to take notice of my surroundings I was surprised to find my self in an old abandoned training ground on the outskirts of the village in a small forest.

"Woops." I decided to express my surprise vocally it would seem. Sighing to myself I look around the training ground. It was actually quite pretty. There was a small pond on the other side opposite of me, and the except for the small clearing I was in and the path I took to get here, there were closely packed trees almost completely surrounding me. Sighing once again, I decide that I need to take a nap. Thinking was not my specialty, and even if I said I would do it more often now, I was still new to it.

I slowly walked to the shore of the small pond and sat against a tree that provided shade from the scorching sun, it was quite hot today. Putting my hands behind my head, I leaned back against the rough bark, and closed my eyes. The soft sounds of nature provided a soothing sound to my ears in which caused to me fall asleep rather easily.

XXXXXXX

However soothing natures sounds can be, they can also be very annoying, and are able to wake even the heaviest of sleepers. Me being one of them. I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly expecting a bright light to blind me. Instead if saw only darkness, save for the light reflected by the moon. Finding no bright, blinding light, I fully opened my eyes to stare at the sky. The sky was filled with stars and unintentionally brought a smile to my face. I always liked the night; for me I brought protection and a place to hide from all of the troubles and dangers the daylight made visible.

I sighed once again. Damn it, now I'm starting to act like Shikimaru. Well he is smart; I guess that's not such a bad thing. Repressing myself from sighing anymore, I looked down from the sky and to rippling water of the pond I remembered from earlier. Then I saw something that would forever be burned into my memories. At first glance you would only see a fox drinking from a pond in the moonlight, but I usually saw things others didn't at first glance. That is not a normal fox, hell I don't even think it's a fox period. From where I sat, I could see a humanoid figure kneeling in front of the pond drinking. It did have a tail though, and it seemed to be blue in color, but that could just be the moon.

I watched, transfixed on the figure that was completely unaware of my presence and continued its actions. I looked closer and noticed that the figure had many distinguishable features that set it apart from a human. The tail is an obvious one, but there were others. There were triangular like protrusions on its head that were probably ears. I couldn't really make out much else. I _assumed_ it had fur since it had bushy looking tail so yah….. Being who I am, I continued to stare blissfully ignorant of how strange it must have looked.

Ignoring my instincts that told me to approach it, I continued to stare. It wasn't my fault. I like pretty sights, and a fox type thing that was captured by the moonlight so perfectly counted as a pretty sight to me. About five minutes later of continued staring the thing finally stopped drinking from the pond. It must have been really thirst, or tired, or something of that matter. It finally looked up from the calming surface of the water, and immediately spotted me. The things eyes widened a considerable amount, and contained what I know was fear, before shooting up from its kneeling position and darted for the thick grove of trees behind it. It was running, and I, for some reason, wanted to chase it. The chase was on.


	2. Moonlit Beauty

**Moonlit Space Fox**

* * *

**Moonlit Beauty, Chapter 2**

My legs seemed to move themselves as I shot toward the girl's escape route. While I admit she was fast, she was no match for a ninja's speed and agility. Even so, it seemed that she, unlike me knew this forest like the back of her hand and this made up for her lack of speed and agility. As I ran and jumped through the trees as branches, bushes, I _think_ I saw a squirrel, all seemed to appear in front of me. I quickly turn my head looking in the direction of a snickering sound. THERE! It WAS a squirrel. Evil critter. Laughing at my misfortunes. Anyway, I continued to chase after the girl, but my sight of her steadily began to slip as she zigzagged through the branches and trees like she's done in a million times, while I was going through them instead, trying my best not to get hit.

She was not completely out of my sight as my eyes darted the darkness of the forest searching for her. I continued to run even if I didn't know what direction she was moving in. I froze when I heard a feminine yelp. I swerved my head to the right. That way. I darted off in that direction. Another yelp; this one was louder though. I increased my speed unconsciously channeling chakra into my legs and feet to make me go faster. I burst out of the thick tree line right into a clearing. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I scanned the clearing searching for the girl. I spotted here lying of the ground and her leg was caught in a medium sized bear trap. Instead of yelping, she began to whimper similar to how an animal does when it is caught in a trap like she was now.

"Are you okay?" I asked in the softest voice I could muster. I began to walk over to her when she suddenly looked at me as if I was a demon out for her soul. Ironic isn't it? Before I could continue that train of thought I heard shuffling. I looked at her and she seemed to be trying to crawl away from me in fright. "Shh….I'm not going to hurt you. Stop struggling, your only going to increase your pain. Please?" I spoke to her. She didn't seem to be listening to me, too focused on attempting to escape me.

I walked a little quicker toward her until I was close enough to stop her pointless crawling. I crouched down and grabbed here un trapped leg softly. "Will you just stop it? I'm going to try and get this off you and you aren't making it easy."

"W-Who a-r-are you?" She spoke in a soft stuttering feminine voice.

"I'm Naruto. I'm going to help you, but you need to hold still. Okay?" I spoke to her while smiling a gentle reassuring smile. She seemed reluctant, but gave in anyway. She nodded shakingly at me. I smiled again at her. I grabbed each side of the trap with one hand each. The teeth dug into my fingers, but it wasn't so bad. I pulled with all my might and the trap sprung free with a 'Clang!' "See, your free. I told you was going to help you." I finished with more enthusiasm. She looked up at me and smiling softly whispering her thanks. "Eh…your welco-"

At that moment the moonlight shined upon the two of us and I was able to see exactly what this girl looked like. I was shocked to say the least. Her face along with the rest of her body was covered in a short layer of fur. Blue fur outlined the top of her head to her stomach. Inside the out line was white fur. She had a long fluffy blue tail with a bluish white tip. She wore what appeared to be a make-shift braw and skirt made of some type of tan cloth. Her face was very fox-like. She had a short snout that extended about 3 inches from her face that had blue fur on the top half of it and whit on the bottom. Her ears, were blue on the outside and white on the inside. Here eyes were what caught my attention though. She had bright teal blue eyes that seemed to glow even without the moonlight. However bright the color they were, they still held something he was very familiar with. Loneliness, pain, and fear. Bright in color, but almost lifeless. Like mine.

"Whoa…" I thought to myself. Wait. Oh crap. I looked at hear face only for her to look down. I could only stare, waiting for something to happen. Something did happen. I heard sniffling. She was crying and I made her do it! Crap, crap, crap, crap. "I'm sor-"

My apology was cut short as she launched her small frame at mine making us topple over with her on top of my chest. She latched on the front of my jumpsuit and began to sob uncontrollably into it.

Unsure of what to do, I just awkwardly wrapped my arms around her in hug. She froze when my arms came into contact with her back, but only for a second before she continued to cry.

"You afraid?" I asker her in a soft voice. She nodded into my chest, unable to speak. "I won't hurt you, I promise." This seemed to make her cry even more so I stayed quiet waiting for the fox girl in my arms to calm down. Eventually she did, but in the process she also fell asleep so I was left on the forest floor with a sleeping fox girl on top of me.

That is two foxes unceremoniously making themselves known in my life in two consecutive days. Sigh. God damn it.

I unknowingly began to stroke the light blue 'hair' of the fox-girl. These past two days have been the most confusing days of my life. First I find out that I have gargantuan demon fox sealed in my gut, and then I, by some weird coincidence, run into a fox-girl the very next day. And then said fox-girl runs from me, I catch her, free her from a trap, and then she cries herself to sleep on my chest. Yep, pretty weird, even by my standards. Now I'm faced with the decision of what to do. I know I'm not the smartest person, but I'm pretty sure most of Konoha wouldn't really enjoy seeing a fox-girl after what happened 12 years ago. Sigh…..I'm going to kill Shikimaru.

I was brought out of my musing by what sounded like purring. I looked down at the girl, and could see a slight smile on her canine like face. Apparently she was content with my petting skills. I suddenly realized that her face was about two inches from mine. I blushed heavily for unknown reasons. Ignoring my embarrassment I placed my right hand on her face and attempted to wipe the dark wet trails of tears that ran down her face. Some how, I don't know how, it worked. I repeated that action with my left hand. Before I could pull my hand back though, she began to nuzzle her face into my hand. I couldn't help but chuckle despite my situation.

I've decided. I'm going to take her to my apartment. That in itself presents a few problems though. First, how in the hell would I hide this from the public. She could always stay in my apartment, but that probably wouldn't appeal to her. Although, she didn't exactly seem happy and content with where she was now. I mean the forest, not lying on my chest. Ok….I was going to take her to my apartment and would face any problems when they appear. Ya, that's what I do all the time. It works out…usually.

I began to sit up with my arms still wrapped around the girl. She didn't seem to want to leave so I let her be. Plus it would be troubleso-…bothersome. Ya, that's the word I was looking for. I began to stand up slowly, adjusting the girl into the bridal position, trying my hardest to not wake her up. I began to walk the path I came from, when I remembered on the problems of taking her with me, her appearance. Using all the ninja skills I possessed, I managed to somehow take my coat off and wrap it around the girl, hiding her most noticeable qualities. Ears, snout, fur, and tail of course….although that last one was rather trick to hide. I had to wrap it around her waist, which was not in any way easy I might say so myself.

XXXXXXX

Now let me explains something to you. It is extremely difficult to sneak half way across the village with a girl in your arms that is wrapped in a bright orange jacket. I _almost_ ran into Shikimaru, I think he's haunting me, but escaped his senses as he was cloud watching I'm guessing. At night. Ya, he's haunting me. Not to mention all of the ANBU that patrolled the night, but I usually sneak past them for pranks anyway, but it was still pretty difficult.

Out of breath, I finally arrived at my apartment and swiftly entered through my open window. Amazing I didn't get robbed, again. I quickly, but gently lay the girl on couch before sitting down on the arm of it to catch my breath. I'm pretty sure no one saw me. He he, I'm good. Still caught up in the act of relaxing my muscles and regaining by normal heartbeat, I didn't notice that my guest was now awake. In fact if I had paid more attention to the girl on the way to the apartment, I would have noticed she was awake at least awake for half the journey to the apartment.

"Where are we?" the girl spoke in such a soft voice that couldn't startle even a mouse. Unfortunately for me I was actually more cautious than a mouse, and since I wasn't aware of the girl being awake, I was startled. Greatly. I quickly jumped of the couch arm, spinning in mid air to face her. Sadly for me this had unforeseen consequences. The exact moment I landed my right foot, which was behind my left one, landed on a very loose floor board. The floor board instantly sprung up from floor and smacked me in the back of the head with a big 'Whack!' This caused me to topple over onto the unoccupied space of the couch leaning over the arm. Ya, skills.

The girl looked genuinely perplexed as she stared at my fallen form, while I rubbed the soar spot on the back of my head. What followed was one of the most beautiful sounds that my ears have ever heard. She giggled. It began as a small giggle, but steadily became an uncontrollable giggling fit. I looked up at the source of the sound and found her with one hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle her giggling, and the other over her stomach. Here eyes were closed as here blue hair bounced with each laugh. I couldn't tell, but I was sure she had a large smile plastered on her face. Despite my throbbing headache, I couldn't help but smile at her giggling form.

I slowly got into a sitting position beside her and waited for her to calm down, again, but his time in a happy manner instead of sad. Slowly she gained control over her infectious giggles. At least enough for her to open her beautiful eyes. Wait, what? Before I could dwell on that though she spoke once more.

"I'm sorry." She spoke in that same soft voice, although she still had a small smile on her face and the occasional giggle escaped her lips.

I smiled at her gently. "It's okay. That was rather funny though, wasn't it?" Her reply was another giggle. My smile grew. "You know, you never did tell me your name."

Her smile dimmed a bit was still remained. I felt guilty for making her even the slightest bit sad for some reason. "It's Krystal." She replied.

I smiled gently at her, attempting to make her slight sadness disappear. "That's a pretty name. Krystal." I spoke that last part my self, testing how it rolled off my tongue. I looked back at her only to see her looking down at her lap once more. "I'm sor-

"Thank you, Naruto." She looked back up at me, with what seemed like red tinged cheeks, and a gentle smile on her face. My heart skipped a beat at the smile she gave me. I've never received a smile from any girl except Ayame. It felt nice.

"Y-your welcome." I replied looking away with a similar red tint on my cheeks. An awkward silence loomed over the both of us. Neither sure of what to say to make it disappear.

"Why did you help me?" The voice came so quite I had to strain myself to hear, but thanks to my better than average senses I heard. Krystal was looking down at her lap again, and I'm sure it held a sad expression, but before I could speak she did.

I looked at her with a bewildered expression. "What?" I intelligently replied. She looked back up at me with downcast eyes. I, for reasons in don't know, moved closer to her. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked in confused voice.

"My mother always told me to stay away from humans, because they are violent, evil beings." She began, once again facing her lap. I moved closer, almost to the point where our shoulders were touching. "She said that they were afraid of what is different, and intolerant. She said they would murder me." By now I put my arm around her shoulder and brought here into my lap, wrapping my arms around her as she began to break down once more.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Krystal. I promised you, and don't break promises. Especially to those who are precious to me." I told her softly as I once again stroked her hair as she laid here head into the crook of my neck. After I finished my sentence, she froze up, before she started to cry into my shoulder. At least it's not my chest. This continued until she fell asleep once again. I sighed to myself. Screw Shikimaru, I had the right to sigh with my situation. I slowly looked around the two of us and came up with the best solution of where to sleep. I gently laid myself on the couch bringing Krystal with me onto my chest once more. I closed my eyes, still stroking Krystal's hair, and listened to her soft breathing. I eventually fell asleep with a smile on my face and a strange fox-girl on my chest. Ah….troublesome.


	3. Who Am I?

Here the next installment in **Moonlit Space Fox**. I might not get much more done for a bit; iv'e been bedridden with the flu for the past 3 days. Ill try to update as soon as possible, but don't get your hopes up. Well, enough about me. On with the story.

**Moonlit Space Fox**

**

* * *

**

**Who Am I?, Chapter 3**

My eyes opened groggily, adjusting to the light that invading my pupils. I stared up at the ceiling, the events of yesterday began to replay in my head over and over. I looked down at the peacefully sleeping vixen lying on my chest. I find it odd. Even though Krystal is a fox/human girl, I find my self attracted to her _unique_ beauty. I looked her over, from her blue colored ears to her bushy bluish tail. She was rather attractive in my opinion, but that probably had something to do with the Kyuubi also, but still. I could feel her larger than normal bust press against my chest, and oddly didn't fell embarrassed. It almost felt…right? Sigh. I don't know anymore. These two days have been most confusing to me.

I still don't exactly know what the hell she really is, or who she was, or where she came from. All I know is her name, and that her mother warned her of humans being cruel and violent. However harsh the advice might have seemed, he thought her mother hit the nail. Humans fear what is different or unknown. I'm living proof, and I guess she is to. From what she's told me and her reactions to me last night. I really need to find out more about her, and today seems like a good da- OH SHIT! The team placements are today! Crap! I quickly looked over at the clock, but gently enough to not wake the sleeping beauty. What? I think something might seriously be wrong with me lately.

Oh thank god. The clock read 5:38, and the team placements started at noon. Plenty of time to relax and find out more about the fox sleeping on my chest? I came out of my musings and came face to face with a yawing Krystal. It actually looked sort of cute, in the 'my pet just yawned' cute, but cute none the less. When she opened her eyes, they met mine, and as she gained awareness of her surroundings, they held the same fear and panic from last night when she first saw me. Apparently she didn't remember _all _of last night yet.

"Krystal." I spoke in a firm voice that brought her attention to me. She looked back at me with less frightened eyes as she seemed to recollect last night's events. She slowly calmed down, and eventually lied back down on my chest softly.. "You alright?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I thought it was a dream." She said the last part in a whisper, but I still heard it.

I gently took her chin in my hand, ignoring the soft feeling of her fur, and brought here eyes to mine. "Why's that?" She looked sad, and afraid for a moment.

"I thought that I was caught by humans that would harm me, and that you helping me was all just a dream." She spoke in a frightened tone that made me frown. I started to stroke her chin in order to comfort her. It seemed to work; her eye lids drooped slightly, and she began that purring of hers. I whispered words of comfort to further calm her frightened mind. Soon, an awkward silence filled the air. I slowly attempted to break it with my curiosity.

"Krystal?" She looked up at me with calmer eyes as I wrapped both my arms around her, and rested them on her back. That seemed to calm her, I guess. "Who are you?" I spoke in a gentle tone that still implied I wanted answers. "I've never seen anyone like you before. Who are you?" I repeated looking down at her as she buried her head in my neck once more. I looked at the top of her head as her ears flattened to her head.

She didn't reply for a while. I could faintly feel the moisture of tears on my neck. "I'm not sure." She finally spoke in a deathly whisper. I frowned. "The first thing I clearly remember is waking up alone in the forest, alone. Anything before that is vague." She paused. "Like my mother, or where I'm from." I was certain that she was now crying on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Krystal. I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious, seeing how you're the only fox, err….what are you exactly?" I asked softly to not sound rude or offensive. She silently shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied sadly, yet again.

Sigh. "Are you alright." I asked her, while giving her a little nudge. "Do you want me to accidentally harm myself for your amusement?" She giggled lightly into my neck, tickling me with her fur. "That seemed to make you happy. I like it more when your happy rather than sad." Again my ignorance comes into play. It seemed to work out in my favor though. She giggled again, and brought her head out of the crook in my neck and smiled at me like she did last night.

"That might help." She said softly, bringing one of her hand to her chin in a thinking pose. "Although, that might be too repetitive. You should try something else." She said playfully. I chuckled softly as she giggled once more. She lied onto my chest while I lied my head back on the arm of the couch. We both lied there in a comfortable silence until it was broken by Krystal.

"Who are you, Naruto?" Spoke Krystal without looking up. I looked at her, perplexed. Who was I?

"Who am I?" I repeated. She nodded against my chest. I considered what I should say for a short while. "As I told you, my Name is Naruto. My last name is Uzumaki. I'm a ninja of The Hidden Leaf Village, and have lived here my entire life." Hmm. What else should I really say? "There's not really that much more. I grew up as an orphan, and lived in an orphanage until about 7 years ago. Similar to you, I don't know anything about my family."

There was a brief silence. "So you live here alone?" She asked softly, slowly looking around my small apartment. I nodded before replying.

"Ya. When I was nine, I was given an apartment." I don't think I should tell her the entire truth right off the back. She nodded once more, lying down on my chest and closing her eyes. We continued to lie there in a comfortable silence. I seemed to have began to stroke her hair again, because the sound of purring made it to my ears. I looked down at Krystal who was attempting to nuzzle her head into my hand, with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile softly at this.

"Hey Krystal I was wondering…." She looked up me with a questioning gaze. This caused me to blush and look away while scratching the back of my head nervously. "I just though that since you lived out in the wilderness and I have extra room here……" She seemed to catch on to what I was thinking, because she looked to be on the verge of tears. I took a deep breath and stared back at her face, making eye contact. "Would you like to stay here with me?" I asked in a sort of hopeful tone. My only reply was more tears from the pretty girl. Ugh, what is _wrong _with me?

She just buried her head in my chest while trying to hug the life out of me, it would seem. She cried for a minute or two before replying with words instead of actions. "Thank you, Naruto." She replied softly. "Thank you." She repeated this a few more times before she looked back up me with thankful teary eyes.

This brought a smile to my face. "Your welcome, Krystal. That's what friends do, right?" She only nodded shakingly before lying her head down. I lied my head back on the arm of the couch ready to close my eyes, but I was interrupted.

"Naruto?" I looked down and saw that Krystal was looking ashamed or something like that. I nudged her and looked at her inquiring what she wanted. "Can you…um….pet my hair?" That last part was said a bit to fast for me understand, and she seemed to notice. She blushed hard enough for me to see it through her fur. She buried her head into my chest, completely embarrassed. "Can you pet me, please?" It was muffled, but I still heard it. I couldn't help but chuckler at her. She was about to look up at me, but I began stroking he hair before she could even speak again. "Thank you." She whispered, settling he heads back onto my chest. I sighed in content. I once again lied my head back in order to rest. I looked at the clock on the table. It read 7:12; plenty of time to rest before team placements. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of Krystal's purring lull me to sleep.


	4. Team Placements

I am extremely sorry for not having this story updated sooner. I have been rather busy lately with schoolwork, work and such things. Well anyway, here is the next chapter in **Moonlit Space Fox.**

**Moonlit Space Fox**

**

* * *

**

**Team Placements, Chapter 4**

I awoke from my slumber due to the stern calling of my name.

"Naruto." Again. Slowly opening my eyes allowing them to adjust to the light, I looked up from my position. What I saw caused my eyes to widen in panic and fear. Standing above me and Krystal was the Sandaime, who held a stern look on his face. Without even knowing it, I tightened my hold around Krystal with my arms as if to protect her from some oncoming danger. "Naruto. I think we need to talk." His gaze shifted from me to the sleeping vixen on my chest, who has yet to awaken.

"O-Old man." I stuttered out of fear. I felt movement on my chest and looked down to see Krystal looking at me with half-lidded eyes. For whatever reason it was, looking into her eyes gave me confidence. "I can explain." I said, looking up at the old man with a determined eyes. Krystal, now more awake, looked from me to where I was looking. Her eyes widened greatly in fear. She jerked violently in my arms, so I further tightened my grip on her preventing her from leaving my grip, and looked into her eyes. "Shh. It's going to be alright. I promise, I wont let you get hurt." I whispered into her ear, while rubbing her back with my hands. She stopped, and looked back into my eyes for a second before burying her head into my neck.

"O-ok." She whispered back in a muffle voice.

I looked back up at the old man, who's face softened considerably from his previous expression. He looked at me for a few moments as if considering what to do next, which probably wasn't far from the truth. "Please do. I think it would be rather interesting to hear this explanation of yours." He looked around for a second, before pulling a ragged chair that was across the room to the front of the couch. He sat down and motioned for me to star with a wave of his hand. With a sigh of resentment, I began my explanation.

XXXXXXX

And so, for a short period of time, maybe an hour, I explained the all of the events that transpired during the previous day. It didn't take long, for there wasn't that much to explain. I was roaming the village thinking about the scroll incident, I came upon an abandoned training ground, fell asleep, saw Krystal, chased Krystal, and brought her back to my apartment, and then fell asleep. Sure it there was more, but that's the basic outline of what happened. Throughout the explanation Krystal kept her face hidden within the crook of my neck. I continuously stroked her back with one hand, and with the other I held the back of her head in comfort. When I finished the Sandaime closed his eyes and immersed himself in his thoughts, while slowly smoking his pipe, which was brought out during my story.

While he was thinking, I looked down onto Krystal with soft, caring eyes. I found it extremely odd; over such a short period of time, I felt an attachment, and was attracted to the vixen, who I actually knew little of. Throughout my short life I only felt attracted to one person. That was Haruna Sakura. Although, I think it was what she represent in my eyes, that attracted me. To me, she was beautiful…..actually come to think of it, that's all I was really attracted to. Sure at first, I might have thought she was a nice, friendly girl, but those thoughts were literally beaten from me, ironically by her. Even it if it would seem obvious I like her, I really didn't. I only gave her praise, or at least tried to, and was ignored and abused. Whatever liking I had for her in the beginning slowly withered away. Yet, in the span of only one day, I felt closer to the fox-girl than most people I know in the entire village.

"Naruto." I faintly heard some speak my name, but ignored it. "Naruto." I was taken away from my thoughts abruptly. I looked up at the face of the Sandaime, whose left eye was twitching in annoyance I think.

"Oh…sorry old man. What did you say?" I'm pretty sure I heard a faint giggle from Krystal. I blushed in embarrassment. The old man's face gained a smile due to my antics.

The old man began to talk again now that I was paying attention. "I said, that might have an idea of how to keep her protected as you wanted." He sighed while his eyes gained a glint of sadness. "You now know why you are basically a pariah throughout Konoha, so you should also know that this will not sit well with the villagers and ninja. However, I think that this can be avoided mostly." He shifted his gaze to the still hiding Krystal before going into, what I like to call 'lecture mode'. "Bloodlines, or Kekkei genkai, have been known to give extraordinary powers and physical qualities. It is not unheard of for a bloodline to grant other worldly physical attributes. A great example is the now extinct Kaguya clan, who possess the ability to control their bones to do what they will them to do. There are many others we do not know of or are undiscovered."

Eyes widening, I began to understand where he was going. "So Krystal could have a bloodline? Err…I mean Krystal could have a fake bloodline?" The Sandaime nodded in response with a smile of understanding on his face.

"Yes Naruto. That was my plan, but there will still be unease within the village due the common hatred for foxes." At that part Krystal flinched, due to obvious reasons. I whispered words of comfort, while the old man waited patiently to continue. "But, I think this idea will appear valid, and of course the council will be willing to accept another bloodline into the village." His eyes grew serious before he continued. "However, in order for this plan to actually succeed Krystal here will have to become a part of Konoha's shinobi force."

At that statement my mind began to churn with all of that could happen in the near future. "But…..what will happen to her? W-where will she go? Who will protect her? She can't live by her self!" Immediately after I said that, I actually realized what I just implied causing me to blush in extreme embarrassment. I slowly looked down at Krystal, who was now staring at me with tear filled eyes. I awkwardly smiled down at her, while sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. She just wrapped her arms around me tightly and continued saying, 'Thank you' over and over while crying into my neck. "Your welcome." Was the only reply I could think of at the moment.

I looked up toward the old man, silently asking for help only to see him smiling warmly down at the two of us with soft eyes. "I think that that answers most of your questions doesn't it?" He spoke in a jovial tone. I could only blink in response, before blushing once more. "Now onto what will happen to her." This time he gave a great sigh, as if he was admitting something he didn't want to. "I…can arrange you two to be together, but…" He paused.

Confused, I asked him what he meant. "But? But what? If we can be together than what's the problem?" The old man flinched at this.

"Well, in order for you two to be on the same team you would have to separate sensei from those who graduated out of the academy. In other words, you two would be the only ones on the team." Unknowingly, I smiled at that. I could also feel Krystal tighten her arms around me. This caused me smile more. "However, the only sensei I could think of that would teach you two isn't very…orthodox."

Orthodox? Ninja being orthodox in the first place is unheard of. For him to actually call one unorthodox sounds pretty unusual, or bad, or both. "It can't be that bad can it?" he flinched again. Ok, now I'm started to get worried, but if Krystal and I are together than I can deal with it. I've deal with worse shit in my life to get something I wanted. Like going through the agonizing experience of the academy to become a ninja.

"Yes. Yes, it can be that bad. 'She' is the only one that would train you both though. But, as I said she is rather different from any other ninja you've seen. Mainly her eccentrics are the reason though. So, what do you say?"

I looked down to Krystal, who was now looking back at me with hope in her eyes, along with still moist tear stains. "What do _you_ say Krystal? Do you want to stay with me even if we have a crazy sensei?" She lightly giggled causing me to smile.

"Please. I don't want to be alone." She softly asked me.

I wiped the tears from here eyes and hugged her tightly. "Of course. Thank you Krystal." I whispered softly. I looked back to the old man. "But wasn't I assigned to a team today?" The Hokage gave me a sly smile.

"Being Hokage allows some benefits Naruto. This is only one of them. I can easily take care of that. I think you'll be happy too." I looked at him with a quizzical expression. "You were on the same team as Sasuke." I sighed in relief. Thank god, I really hate that guy. I gave him a grateful smile and thanked him. He only smiled in response. "Now. Since this is a rather new devolvement, you and Krystal will have to wait for things to play out. Your new sensei will be Anko Mitarashi, and you will start you career as a ninja in a few days. Until then, rest and get to know each other better. I will have to tell the council of this, and make preparations so I will be rather busy." He smiled down at the two of us. "I will take my leave now Naruto."

With that he stood up, move the chair to its original position, and left us with a wave of his hand. When the door closed I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked down at Krystal, who was now staring at me. "Well, that turned out better than expected didn't it?" She gave a small smile before lying her head on my chest.

"Thank you Naruto." She spoke in a whisper. A comfortable silence loomed over the two of us as we lay there. It was broken by Krystal. "U-um. Naruto?" I looked down at her and saw that her face was slightly flushed. "What did you mean when you said, 'Thank you'?"

I stared at her in confusion trying to think of what she was talking about. Of course it came to me after a little bit, which caused me to blush at what she was talking about. I averted my eyes from her, attempting to hide my embarrassment. "W-well…maybe, over the past day I've come to like you I guess." I sort of mumble the last part, but I'm pretty sure she still heard it. I sighed as I continued. "And I enjoy your company, so I guess I was happy you decided to stay." After each word I spoke I became more and more embarrassed.

"Thank you Naruto." I heard her speak, but the tone of her voice was happier than I've ever heard before. I looked back at her and saw that she was smiling and actual smile. I smiled back at her and chuckled lightly.

"Your perfectly welcome Krystal." At that moment I heard a grumbling sound, so I looked around confused. I looked at Krystal, who had a furious blush on her cheeks. I laughed out loud. "So, your hungry are you?" She just looked away, muttering a yes. "Hmm…so am I. I guess we should eat then shouldn't we?" I began to slowly sit up, making sure Krystal didn't fall off of me. She got the hint and got off to sit beside me on the couch.

I got up and walked towards the kitchen, and was closely following me. Suddenly I stopped causing her to bump into me. Turning around I saw her rubbing her nose. "I'm sorry. But, you need some clothes don't you?" She was wearing the same thing she had on when I found her with my jacket over that. "Stay here. I'll be back." I quickly took a detour to my room and quickly shuffled into my closet looking for appropriate clothing for her. Soon after I came back with pair of black sweat pants, and a white t-shirt. I simply handed them to her and asked her to try them on. I navigated her toward my bedroom and closed the door behind her to give her some privacy.

While she was changing I went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Ramen sounded good, but I'm not completely sure she would enjoy it as much as I would, so I continued looking. Eventually I found enough eggs and bacon for the both of us. Fitting, since neither of us had breakfast this morning. Getting the ingredients out, I turned on the stove and started preparing the meal. A lot of people would think that since I eat ramen all of the time, I wouldn't be able to cook, but living alone sort of forces you learn certain things. Such as cooking.

I faintly heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and immediately blushed. It may have been that I found her attractive, or because she was wearing _my_ clothes. She shyly looked away from my wandering eyes. The white shirt hung loosely on her form, but firmly held onto her shoulders. Her breasts seem to stick out due to the missing article of clothing, but I don't mind. Not that I'm a pervert either, I just don't care. The sweat pants molded to her upper legs, and were baggy in her lower leg area. It looked like she ripped a whole in the pants for her tail by the looks of it.

"Do they fit?" Her shy voice broke me out of my thoughts of her appearance. I blushed even more and went back to cooking.

"Ya, they fit fine." I mumbled while trying to pay attention to the cooking.

She slowly walked up beside me, observing my actions. She seemed look with amazed eyes at the sizzling bacon, and already finished eggs. "What is that?" She asked perplexed.

I looked at her as if she were crazy. Who didn't know eggs and bacon when they saw them? My eyes softened as I realized she lived outside of civilization. She was unaware of my facial expressions, still amazed at the food. "This, is eggs and bacon." I pointed each one out respectively. "It's almost done, so why don't you go and sit down at the table while I finish it, hmm?" She averted her eyes from the food to me and nodded dumbly, apparently still amazed at my cooking.

When I finished a minute or two later, I walked to the table in the other room with two plates of food. Krystal was sitting down in of the two chair that were opposite of each other at the small, square table. I vaguely noticed her tail swishing back and forth between the back rest and seat of the chair. I gently set her plate and silverware in front of her and smiled. It felt good to have company while eating.

I sat down with my food in front of me and began to eat. I looked from my food to Krystal, who was holding her fork as if it was foreign object. She watched me eat for a couple of seconds before mimicking how I ate. I lightly laughed at her as she awkwardly used her fork to put the food into her mouth. After she took her first bite, eyes saw her eyes widen.

"Thsh ish good." She spoke while also chewing. I laughed out loud, because I did the same thing all of time. She blushed, swallowed her food, and look down at her plate. "I'm sorry. This is really good. Thank you." She spoke softly.

I gave her a big foxy-like grin. "It's no problem." After a few more bites, I thought of something to talk about. "Krystal." She looked up at me, giving me her attention. "Well, since your going to be living here and your going to be a ninja, I'm going to tell you about all you need to know."

And so throughout our late breakfast I explained to her all that I thought she should know. Ninja ranks, chakra, ninja techniques, fighting, and all of the other things I knew about ninjas and other thing that I thought was important.


End file.
